Regular - Touken fanfic
by raven.baskerville
Summary: Summary: The person before her eyes. Hair like a pudding, white and black strands forming, and unmatched eyes colors, a round pair of glasses on his eyes. It isn't him. It musn't be him, but she can't provide herself as she stammers 'K-Kan-e—'.
1. First Colision

Regular – Touken fanfic

©Raven Baskerville

Category: Tokyo Ghoul [Toukyou Kushu]

Rating : T / PG-13

Spoilers included.

Summary: The person before her eyes. Hair like a pudding, white and black strands forming, and unmatched eyes colors, a round pair of glasses on his eyes. It wasn't him. It musn't be him, but she can't provide herself as she stammers 'K-Kan-e—'.

She just couldn't forget those eyes.

Before they were so lively, so fresh, having the life flow in them. One of them was black and have red pupil while the other was white and having the beautiful –She just couldn't, it _was_ beautiful- grey-even just seeing that beautiful eyes, she started heating up, her face reddening, and spitting random swears at the boy. Not that Kaneki had done anything wrong, she just wanted to convince hersefil, '_I don't love him_', oh, how that really worked.

'_Touka~!'_

Touka-chan, he called her. How much she missed that voice, pronouncing her name in a really sweet way, making her believe how…

'_Touka-chan!'_

She never confessed. She wanted to confess when Christmas was around. On the Christmas eve while he gives her a rabbit- well, _Maybe a rabbit_, and she gives him a stupid boring Takatsuki-sen's book while he smiles happily, probably glad by the stupid materials written in the book. _Gosh, did she understand a word of those phrases._

"T-O-U-K-A-C-H-A-N!" Her eyes snap open while the view in front of her disappears. She's standing—Oh, she is sitting—on a chair, with Yoriko waving her hands in front of her. She looks up. "E-Eh? Yoriko? What is it?" Yoriko pouts. –_When she pouts, Touka wants to grab a plate and smash it on her head.—_"Touka-chan~ You're spacing out the whole time and then you space _in_…" Stupid. Space out, space in? "And then you tell me that you're listening! I was talking about the Christmas eve this year! I'm trying new dishes! How about, after you tasted it, you would sell them out in your _Anteiku_ _no.2_?" Ateiku no.2, Yoriko could just say 'Re'. It seemed like saying 'Reborn'. Anteiku reborn—

"TOUKA!" The Angry Yoriko shouts, the huffing afterwards. "Listen to me, sometimes~" Touka sighs and leans her chin on her palms, calmly listening to the words the human girl has to say. Yoriko goes on about how she thought the new Italian dishes would be great to sell as an event-meal on Christmas. Touka nods subconsciously, staring at a bird—It looked like Loser*, it just lacked a Hinami next to it—Ah, Hinami, the little girl must be a grown-up teenager now… .

Finally, the bell rings. Standing up, Touka waves at Yoriko while holding up the boxed lunch Yoriko had given her. Did she have to eat it? Yoriko just said taste it out and sell it in your shop. She would take a small bite and leave the others for human costumers, maybe even getting a feed back from them.

Sighing, Touka fixes her bangs, pulling the neatly on her right eyes. '_I guess I'm leaving for the café..'_. She thinks. She crosses the street, and heads for the café, and after a few minutes of walking, she finally reaches the very—very!—new coffeeshop. Yomo-san is standing behind the counter, and he waves his hand in a weak motion. "Welcome back." Touka nods.

_If here was Anteiku, she and __**him**_ _could walk together back to the coffeeshop, even Nishki could've walked with them. They would open the door, Yoshimura-san would greet them along with Hinami, Irimi, and Koma… maybe even Uta-san and his gang were the—No, they shouldn't be there. They betrayed __**him**__, she just couldn't forgive—or Hide could've been there. Jumping on __**him**_ _and…_

Snapping out of her 'space', she stares at Yomo who is motioning for her to come behind the counter. Quickly, she climbs the stairs, changing into her outfit and then she moves down, behind the counter. Looking at Yomo –He is a cute I'm-your-big-onii-chan figure, but it would've been better if he tried and _smiled—_Touka holds a concerned look. Yomo motions his hands toward a man—no, _young_ man of his 20s, sitting by the window and watching people cross, a cup of coffee cozy in his hands.

Touka shrugs at Yomo. The guy is just an ordinary costumer, why is Yomo so concerned? Yomo closes his eyes and claps his palm with his forehead in frustration. Taking a paper out from a single cabinet, he sketches out the word _**D O V E**_. Touka's eyes widen in surprise, fear, and.. grief. –_What-why was she feeling grief—oh, that boy was killed by a dove, anyways—_Yomo nods at her, just to confirm that she has read it correctly. Touka looks up at the man as he turns his head, his hand slowly moving up, to motion her to come over, maybe ordering something or—.

_Time freezes. His white hair. With those black strands ditrying the pure color. This dis-matched eyes- one red, one __**grey**__, the grey she is familiar with. The grey that he once had, and Touka loved staring at them while spitting out some curses, it looked as if he was __**he**__, yet it didn't—no, it 'wasn't' him. He didn't wear glasses, he didn't- he wasn't a – a – one of them—._

Yomo clears his throat loudly, pointing at Touka to move on towards the table. Touka snaps up her head, and smiles apologically at the **him-like** dove. "I apologise for being late. Is th—"

_Getting a closer look at his face, Touka's world freezes once more. She can't detect anything, just him, him, and him. She can't get her eyes off him, and soon starts to expect him to laugh out and ask her if she was just released from a mental hospital. But the dove's eyes widens too. Just staring at her. The moment her mouth snaps open, the sweet words fly out._

"K-Ka-Kaneki?!" Yomo's head turns, his eyes widened of the sudden outburst. "Touka! Ah, I apologize for the inappropriate collision! Did you need anything…?" Yomo bumps in awkwardly, spitting out words endlessy. The dove laughs. _Even his laugh is similar_, the ghouls think. "A-Aha.. Yes please, Can I have a refill for my coffee…?" Yomo nods, and takes the cup away, firmly gripping on Touka's wrist. The **kaneki-like** man shrugs his shoulders, leaning his head to his palms, drowning in thoughts again.

Touka gasps, suddenly being dragged by Yomo to the counters. Yomo starts refilling the cup with coffee, while glaring at Touka from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Touka hisses, crossing her arms. "He's just… so… so…"

_DING~_

The sound of the dinging of the bells once again is heard when some people enter the shop. Touka's eyes widens as she notices them. _Doves…_. She thinks, but quickly pulls up a smile. "Welcome to Café, Re! Please take a seat … Ov—" She is cut off by a boy –He looks like a … girl?—who laughs awkwardly. "Sorry madam, We have our teacher sitting over there. We just wanted to pick him up…" Touka raises her eyebrows, looking at the man sitting next to window. The **kaneki-like** man looks up, and smiles. "Tooru-chan~"

_Touka could almost hear it 'Touka-chan'_.

The "Tooru-chan" brings his hand up as a motion of waving. "Sasaki-san! We have to quickly to a meeting, instead of… wasting time… in a random café… ." 'Tooru-chan' is cut off by a man's interfering. He has… sharp teeth? And orange-like hair with two spikes standing firmly above. "Sassan—Let's go a~lready!"

_Sasaki was his name, Touka supposes._

'Sasaki' waves at Yomo, probably trying not to wave at Touka. Perhaps his squad were pervy anyway, and would tell he was trying to hit on a girl—Touka shakes her head quickly and looks up at the man, Sasaki. "Please visit again." _PleaseIBegYouToVisitAgainKanekiIJustWantToSeeYou_. Yomo-san bows his head. "Yes, We hope to see you as a regular."

Kan- Sasaki smiles and nods, his glasses sparkling in the sun. "Sure! Have a nice day- Saiko-chan!" He exclaimed the last words while a woman – no, she looked like a girl – jumped on his back. She had two long blue pigtails and dis-matched eyes, one red, one blue. "Maman!"

_What the sweet hell?!_

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

_**BIENVENUE**_

_**WELCOME**_

**Hello! I'm Raven, a- well, newbie in writing fanfictions and- oh well- Awkward. Um, I hope everyone will enjoy this story, it's not gonna end here, The next chapter might be written tomorrow or the other day, but this is not a complete story!**

**Um, I hope everyone will enjoy this! **


	2. Resemblings

**Regular – Touken fanfic**

**©Raven Baskerville**

**Category: Tokyo Ghoul [Toukyou Kushu]**

**Rating : T / PG-13**

**Spoilers included.**

**The boy keeps coming, and Touka keeps twitching. At the similarities.**

**A/N : Hello !I got 3 reviews, and one of them told me it was a bit ooc, well, I apologies, I guess I'm not good at spotting them. I'll try to make it better this chapter, maybe?**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows**

When Touka opens her eyes, the sun is shining through the curtains, piercing through her thin quilt and reaching her just-opened eyes and bothering them. Pushing her hand up to her eyes, Touka groans and crawls deep inside her bed, not wanting to wake up.

Will he come today either?

Someone knocks on her door, and then she can hear the handle turning. A shadow crumbles upon her. "Hmm…?" Touka lets out a muffled groan. "Touka, time to wake up." Yomo's voice rings through her ear. "Just a bit mo—" "We have a customer, you know." Even though she is bothered by the fact that someone jumped in her word, the sentence muffles her angry complies. Quickly, she stands up and shoves Yomo outside to change her dress. She takes out her uniform, puts it on.

She hasn't changed even though she has grown.

She neatly brushes the side of her short –puffy—hair and places it on her right eyes, hiding it. She takes out a small perfume out of her drawer, staring at it for a moment.

"Do you want me to buy this for you , Touka-chan?"

Shaking her rapidly, she puts the perfume down. 'I don't need a distraction.' She takes out another perfume, an old one, a gift from Yoriko and a bunch of her other friends.

Friends who talk fool of her, fool of ghouls.

Finally, she is ready and she stands away from her drawers and moves toward the door. Her hands grip the handle.

"Let's stop this, Touka."

There was no 'chan's after it.

The Air in the Café, Re, is sweet as always. There's the smell of the coffee, the coffee beans brewing and the sound of the… white kaneki-like dove?!

"I wonder, You're saying I can bring the others two with a reservation?" Sasaki –It wasn't Kaneki, what a harsh truth—asks Yomo while rubbing the back of his head. Yomo isn't talkative and Touka knows it. He would just nod at Sasaki, and that's what that might scare the costumers away—He's a dove, he must be scared away- but Touka just doesn't one him to—so Touka rushes in the conversation. "Of course, but please do not forget to make a reservation." Sasaki looks up.

Just his look makes her shiver in vulnerably.

His mouth shapes an 'O', making Touka guess that he remembered her from yesterday's.. event. Touka smiled. "Do you need a refill?" Sasaki looks down at his cup. It's empty and Sasaki just doesn't like empty cups. He looks back up. "Uh, yes, please?"

Shitty Kaneki

"Alright." Touka nods politely and takes his cup away, moving to the counters. She can feel the hotness of his gaze on her back and it hurts—"I heard that you have some good latte arts, uh, ma'am?" Touka looks back, the empty cup still in her hands.

It smells of the shitty Kaneki

Touka raises her eyebrows. "Ah, yes." She nods, the smile –Fake or not is the question—firm on her lips. "Can you have a bunny on it?" Sasaki asks, his face already red. "W-What?" Touka herself, turns red.

She just loves bunnies.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, my mistake, it was stupid coming from a 22 years old dove…"

Kaneki could be 22 if he was around.

"No, no, I'll do it. Actually." She turns on her heels, her back facing the confused dove. "I adore bunnies." Her own face is red, but yet she tries to throw a sassy comment.

She first starts brewing some coffee beans and then, starts readying the main course, the Coffee of course. After 1 minute of hard work –Ihavetodomybest—Touka is finally done with the coffee. Now, she must start doing the Latte Art. Taking out the milk, she starts gently, pouring the hot liquid in gentle, organized patterns, and there is a small rabbit sighted in the coffee soon. Putting the cup back into the tray, she starts making her way to the table.

You better do something about that hair when you're back.

"Here, you go, Sasaki-san." The pudding haired man looks up, only to see her pretty face with a small smile making its way.

"Ah, thank you, uh, waitress I guess—" "Kirishima Touka, call me whatever you would please." She replies calmly. She can't not do so. It's as if introducing herself to Kaneki—. "Alright, Kirishima-san, Thank yo—"

You would be stuck out with the white hair.

DANG. The front door's bell rings. Two persons –lovebirds?—come inside. "Welcome! Please take a seat over there." Touka moves away from Sasaki's table.

Give me an apology.

The girl clings happily on the boy as they take a seat. Touka wishes she was the girl and he was the boy, the could take a seat in a different café than Anteiku, so Shittyama and Shitty Nishiki wouldn't notice them and mock them, and they would order coffee while Kaneki babbles about Takatsuki Sen's books—. "What would you like to order?" She feels Yomo's appearance behind herself. She perhaps is lost in her mind, and Yomo has to take cover, It's perhaps hard for one who does not smile, so, to not make the situation worse than what it already is, she moves away, walking back behind the counter, watching as the boy with his white hair and grey-red eyes writes in papers—.

_Why would you break a promise?_

The boy seemingly does not realize the glaze she has on him, and he drowns himself in the papers, sometimes groaning in frustration and taking out a book, when she looks at the name it's—.

_Monochrome no Rainbow – Takatsuki Sen_

_Hinami-chan had this._

_**Kaneki**__ had this._

_She can't endure it all._

**Sorry for the –weird– ending, I was just referring on how Sasaki resembles Kaneki? And those lines in italics are all reflecting on the pain Touka endured. I hope it's not an ooc anymore, I'm trying-.**

**Excuse me for the real late update, My second term exams are up and I'm busing studying, otherwise I can't even have my laptop to type my story, gah.**

'**Till next update?**

**-Raven**


	3. Centipede

**©Raven Baskerville**

**Summary : The centipede keeps crawling, though it seems harmless, it digs through his brain, piercing it and giggling loudly in his brain whenever he sees the girl at the Café. It hurts and he hurts, it endures so he has to endure it too.**

**A.N : So! Sorry for being long gone, there are somethings I have to say. First, this chapter reflects on Sasaki's situation in the past two chapters. Second, my laptop is wrecked . so here I am on a notebook, and I can't have access to my word on my laptop, so, the rating things and such who are always at the top of each chapter do not exist until I get my laptop to work . Third, I apologies for late updates, but the truth is that I'm having exams, writer blocks, and the new year is around in my country so I'm pretty much busy .. Yup Anyway, I'm trying to hit on for 4k words on this chapter, trying to descript it as much as I can. I don't know If I even reach 2k xD**

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATE : one grammatical error corrected, and the 'party part' of Anteiku is a bit changed to avoid OOC.**

It crawls.

It crawls and digs through, and all Sasaki does is to sniff at his coffee and hold on to the handle of the poor cup, clenching and gripping so hard that he breaks the cup, and the mumbles apologies to Tooru and Shirazu while Urie just watches him, his eyes unfazed as ever.

Then Tooru waits for all to live and goes to Sasaki's side, mumbling words of comfort and asking if he was feeling well , and Sasaki just laughs and nods, though even his laugh hurts.

**mYfInGeRsArEoNtHeChAiR**

When he goes to tell Saiko goodnight, Saiko mumbles something about Snails and Final Fantasy's achievements and between her words he can hear a "I heard You're not fine" which he shrugs it off as a dialogue of the so-called princess of the game, though he knows that's not a dialogue.

Shirazu just pats him on the shoulder with a "Sassan" flowing out of his mouth and Sasaki smiles, and when the muscles of his mouth and lips stretches, it still hurts too much.

When he gets to bed, he gets nightmares, nightmares talking about how weak he is and how he must just give up his body,

**gIvEiTbAcK**

but he can't care less.

He makes peace with the centipede, letting it crawl and dig out his brain until there's nothing left but pointless memories and unknown faces who keep cursing at him or smiling at him.

For example, once he saw a purple haired woman smiling with her ghoul eyes, and then he finds himself in a hospital, with a tall man with white hairs mumbling things like "We need to transplant a kidney". Following the way down the hospital, he sees a blond haired boy with orange headphones in his ears, trying to open the door to the transplanted patient, but the door doesn't budge, the _boy_budge, and Sasaki is left with questions about how is the boy doing.

Then he is greeted with a mirror, and a boy crying. It's foggy, as if it's a censored scene in a movie, and he never gets to have a good look on the face, just seeing the aura of hurt and angst and sadness and—.

Once he saw the foggy boy trying to bring out the kidney with a kitchen knife while the news were playing and talking about how ghouls are not affected by knives and kitchen knives. Sasaki wonders if the transplantation had a problem, a wrong kidney or anything that made the boy a ghoul. Maybe the kidney of the purple haired woman was inserted. Did that mean the boy was a half-ghoul like him? At least Sasaki likes it better that way.

**aCcEpTmE,pReTtYpLeAsE!**

The mornings he wakes up to the sunlight, the dark bags under his eyes shouting that he didn't spend a good night. Tooru gently knocks, walking in and helping Sasaki up and the complaining about how Sasaki must rest more, and he laughs, though his muscles are tired of laughing, he smiles and laughs for the sake of the person in front of him, while there are hands crawling on his neck and inserting centipedes in his ears-

He can't eat anything, so he quickly dresses up and walks outside, eager to find more coffee shops with good coffees, with coffees that calm him down, _the centipede down, __**and the white haired man down.**_

It never works though.

One day while he is crossing the street, he's greeted by the gentle smell of coffee brewing, and turns his face and is distracted trying to find the coffee shop, that a car almost hits him. Spitting out apologies between the horns and curses, he swiftly moves his way out, running desperately for the unseen coffee shop until he finally sees it.

**:Re **

_Is it pronounced 'Ri' or 'Re'? Maybe it has an accent in it, like the French ones, calling it 'Ro'?_

He ponders endlessy, until the centipede hits a sensitive spot in his brain and he's drowned in memories again.

This time, the same smell of coffee is flowing. It's a coffee shop, foggy faces laughing, and there he finds the censored boy again. He's wearing a uniform, a bit shorter than Sasaki. There's a girl behind him, pouting and spitting out curses at him.

"_Crappy Kaneki, get back to work!"_

The sweet name leaves her mouth and the foggy boy turns back, looking down in embarrassment. Sasaki isn't sure whether he's embarrassed or is he just trying to tease the girl. He turns his attention to the swearing girl. Blue hair with a bunch of them settling on her right eye. Her face is foggy too. Actually, everyone are foggy and Sasaki is afraid this memory won't help him anywhere, so he tries to move swiftly out of the coffee shop, trying his path to the real world and when he reaches it, he founds himself on the ground, with people gathering around him, calling for him as Sir and Mister, trying to get him back conscious. One of them has blue hair, a part of them settled on her right eye and she's wearing a uniform and it makes Sasaki wonder if he's still trapped in the fake memory. He stands up, smiling awkwardly and walking away, thanking and bowing for everyone who had been around him when he woke up.

When he walks away, he still feels a burning glaze on his back, burning him and the fire taking up at his back, burning through the thick wall of his spirit and circling the centipede and the white haired boy who still are trying to get the body- _their body and the __**fire seemingly calms them down for an hour.**_

When he turns back, he sees the waitress looking at her, her face is not visible in his eyes, so his eyes wander to the body and the uniform is enough to remind him of the café he wanted to visit, so he makes a turn and walks past the waitress and runs across the street, and when he reaches it, he's panting, his face is flushed and his heart is pounding, but he's feeling calm, despite his condition. Something tells him that the café is just what he wants and needs.

_Something tells him the white haired man behind the counter is aware of the centipede inside him._

_**ThE cEnTiPeDe CrAwLs In ThE wHiTe BoY, wHiLe He ShAkEs, In FeAr AnD aMuSeMeNt. **_

Finally, Sasaki successes and manages to drag himself to the coffee shop. The girl he saw yesterday isn't there, instead there stands the scary white haired man behind the counter. He clears his throat. "Hello." The man just nods. ;_Not good at customer's service are we…;_ Sasaki sweat-drops. "S-So, Um, can I have a cup of black coffee?" he finally spits out and the man nods, turning his back at the poor dove, and the smell of coffee fills the room. The shop is empty, it's 7am in the morning. Sasaki chooses a table next to the window, the light piercing through the transparent glass, shining on the sparkling wooden table and reflexing at Sasaki's double-colored eyes, causing him to groan and stumble back.

He sets down his papers and sighs, sitting behind the table. There's a small glass vase on the table, a rose inside, fresh and sparkling. It appears it has been watered recently, at least in Sasaki's eyes. The papers definitely do **not** look inviting for Sasaki, but he is a mentor, a teacher and he has to do this **uninviting** papers.

_**The centipede is almost done with eating his brain. He feels like a useless corpse, a zombie like Saiko's games represent, having to brain and yearning for having one. The white haired boy catches him before he falls and puts his forehead against him, the weird mask inhaling the white's stomach, though he doesn't even flinch. "If you accept me…" Sasaki hears that, but it sure is saying "If you give me back…" Sasaki shivers, on instincts. He doesn't have a brain to reflex anyhow. The white doesn't let go even when the brainless body shivers. "I'll give you my brain, we can share a brain, Haise… Let's become one.. Like the evil Alice and the pure Alice, didn't they take over the world and satisfy their desires when they combined to the One Alice…?" **_

Sasaki sighs, finally getting done with the stupid report and putting it away. He shoves a shivering hand through the hair, disgusting black air sticking out, and growing, and Sasaki is afraid he soon would have a completely black hair.

He looks up and realizes his coffee had been in front of him all the time, he was just too drowned in the worksheets to pay attention at the mug placed on his table. His shaky hands move forward and grab the mug, sipping, and suddenly swallowing the liquid down, placing the empty mug down. His hand is shaking. How was it shaking when he didn't even know why?

The ringing catches his attention and he is soon greeted by a girl, walking inside the café. Blue hair, a part of it placed on the right eye—The girl from his memories and the girl from the yesterday's route. He straightens up and then turns his face back.

'**RuDe HaIsE, sAy HeLlO tO tOuKa-ChAn' the white sneakers. The chair he's sitting on seems worn out, and Sasaki makes a mental note to try and build a chair in his mind for the boy—wait, his brain is gone, how can he make a mental note?**

Sasaki grumbles, and shoves his face on the table, tired and feeling old. The blue haired girl quickly runs upstairs, and in a flash of light she's back, having her uniform and her hair- Wow, no change of style?

The girls moves behind the counter. Sasaki can't help but wanting to understand what their conversation is, but not even the sound of mumbling, whispering or murmuring flows into his hearing circle, so he just lets it go. The girls gasps and stumbles back and then seemingly looks at him with her eyes wide, as if the dearest person in her life has betrayed her.

Shaking his head mentally, he gathers his courage and raises his shaking hand ever so slightly in the air, and clears his throat loud enough for the both works to hear. "Excuse me?" He mumbles loudly, and the girl takes out a notepad and walks over him, but the moment he gets a good look of her face, he freezes. Time freezes. He's trapped in an endless white world with the girl in front of her with wide eyes, and her mouth opens, and murmuring a name with three syllables. "K-a-K-Ka-Kane-Kaneki?!" He's taken aback, that name he heard in the memory, the girl with blue hair and a part of her hair on her right eye, while she was cursing, she said the same word—same name, and his eyes widens in surprise.

Suddenly their white world takes color and the white man behind the counter interrupts their sweet silence, gripping the girl's wrists that Sasaki gets worried that maybe those pitiful and delicate wrists might break and shatter under the touch—.

"Touka!" The white haired man almost shouts, and takes the poor waitress –Touka?—back to the counter, and walks towards his table himself. "I apologies, any orders?" Sasaki laughs. It hurts. "Ahaha… Eherm. I mean, eherm, a refill please?" He awkwardly spits out, the sound flowing freely in the air and turning into the white man's ears. The man goes back to his silent unfazed face and nods, turning back to the counter.

The door rings open with his Squad (minus Urie) fall in. "Teacher!""Sassan!""M'man!" Sasaki's head turns in surprise.

_Saiko?! Awake?! Here?! Outside! Without her device! This must be written in the history!_

His inner humoring-Sasaki responds, waiting to be announced aloud, but Sasaki refuses and just laughs. "Tooru-chan~!" He can feel the waitress looking behind the counter, and if his sensings are correct, he understands that the waitress feels jealous.

It's too obvious.

His journey ends.

"**Still not having the ability to think?" The white chuckles. "Do you want a brain? I have an extra one up here, containing our memories, Haise. We can be one." Sasaki grips on the air. "Come on, don't give me that look!" His face **_**is**_** pathetic, it looks helpless, blood is oozing from his brain. "Let me see, should I offer another memory?" Sasaki once again finds himself lost in a fake world, with the foggy people laughing and dancing two by two, even three people together. They are almost all ghouls, except for a girl and boy.**

"**Yoriko-chan, Hide-kun!" A woman with her foggy face and long black hair calls and the two humans turn. "Why are you standing there?" She says with a small gentle smile, pointing to the ground where the ghouls were doing their moves. The boy, 'Hide', is the same boy as the boy in the hospital. If he's there, so the foggy boy who had experienced the transplantation must be there either. 'Hide' turns back and laugh. "Dance floor? Why do I only see a wooden floor?" The girl who Sasaki assumes is 'Yoriko-chan' giggles. "Right, Irimi-san!" 'Irimi-san', the woman with black hair sighs and shakes her head.**

**Dancers, Sasaki wonders. There are a bunch of people. Three of them are dancing together. There's a punk looking guy with half of his head shave, a lot of piercings and a loose top and jacket were his clothing. Behind him is a woman, open dress, only to show off her big breasts. The third one surprises Sasaki, a little girl, with a clips with three green flowers on it, laughing happily and dancing with them and a loose mask of a – bird (Sasaki wonders?!) on her neck, her short brown hair bouncing as she jumps while making some moves as dancing.**

**Irimi-san goes up and dances with a large man with a funny nose who keeps throwing teasy sentence at everyone, cheering up and being the joker of the people. Hide and Yoriko are dancing together either, and are of course, throwing responses at the joke-guy with the funny nose.**

**Two people catch his eyes in the middle of the crowd. The foggy boy and foggy girl. The girl is pouting under the fog, cursing still while the foggy boy is smiling happily, as if he's about to jump out of his skin any moment, but yet, his smile is gentle. "Touka chan, have som—I apologies." The boy ends his words when the girl seems irked, her pout becoming serious. She huffs and mutters softly. "Shitty-kaneki. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have danced with you!" Sasaki lets a chuckle exit his mouth. The girl sure yearned for this dance and Sasaki and 'Kaneki-kun' knew it.**

**The memory ends with Sasaki gasping for air as he comes back to his mind. Was he out of breathe? Hm, No. He was just trapped in an aimless memory. Before he can respond to the white haired, he's grabbed from behind and finds the foggy boy behind him, and the discovers himself trapped between the foggy boy and the white boy. The fog slowly disappears, as if the censored parts are gone and the healthy parts of the movie are back.**

**But Sasaki doesn't consider this healthy.**

**The black haired boy looks **_**a lot**_** like him and the white one, from nose, eyes and everything, just have black hair and being shorter than the white and Sasaki. **

**Sasaki gasps when he is pushed toward the white by the black, and the white starts pushing him towards the black, and he starts to feel crushed between the two. "We're all one, Sasaki."**

Stirring up in his bed, Sasaki finds himself gasping for breath. Tooru is sitting next to him, eying him worriedly. "Sasaki? Are you feeling alright? You flinched quite much in bed, I thought you were having nightmares or such, so I tried to wake you up, but it didn't work…" Sasaki started understanding the words Tooru was spitting out slowly and laughed.

**hUrTs**

"Don't worry, Tooru~" Tooru smiles in relief. "SASSAN!" The door bursts open with Shirazu stumbling in and Saiko around his shoulders. In other words, Shirazu was giving Saiko a piggy back ride to make the girl come out. Saiko is asleep, and Shirazu is pretty irked that his efforts seemingly were for nothing. Sasaki eyes him. "Shirazu…?" And then he finds a cup of coffee in Shirazu's hand. "There ya go, Sassan. Toor was babblin' 'bout how bad ya were feelin' and so, I decided to make this coffee for ya." Sasaki smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Shirazu." He took the coffee, sitting straight in his bed, his feet refusing to leave the warm blanket. "Where's Urie?" Tooru's worry voice calls out. Shirazu shrugs. "Off on his own. Not that I give a f—""Don't swear, Saiko might hear—""No wonders why she calls you m'man, you _are_ a mother, Sasaki—""Snails~" Sasaki sighs and looks up. "Morning, Saiko." The blue haired girl keeps mumbling things about Princess and snails.

Typical.

When the morning passes, Sasaki decides that's it's the time to go and visit the **:Re** café, maybe just to see the waitress or maybe for a coffee, or maybe… While he's deciding what to do, he finds himself at the doorway of the café, and the waiter, the man greets him with a nod. "The regular?" "The regular." He smiles and replied, then takes his favorite spot, the same table near the window, and the same light-ray reflexing in his eyes.

The waiter comes above him, and puts the coffee on his table. "Thanks you! Uh, can I have your name? I think since I'm turning a kind of regular around here, well, I would like to call you people with your names."

_Stupid conversation, Haise, stupid._

The waiter raises his eyebrows. "Yomo." Sasaki is almost taken aback from the cold reply, but he shakes it off. "Anyway, Yomo-san. Can I bring my, uh, students here next time? They almost resemble five to six people with me." 'Yomo' nods. "You need a reservation at first." _Customer Service : Big fail_. Sasaki nods. "Alright, so that's it, You're saying I can get reservation for the other. I'll find a time to tell you the dates—" He cuts of his words when he sees the waitress coming down. He wants to wave and say good morning, but inner Haise stops him.

_Pervy._

"Just don't forget to tell the dates for you reservation." The waitress bumps in, smiling. Sasaki looks up, and acts as if he just noticed her. He shapes his mouth to an 'O' and then looks down, completely forgetting to say a Hello.

"Do you need a refill?" The waitress points to the empty mug. Sasaki rubs the back of his head. "Ah, yes, please?" Waitress picks up his mug and walks away, and Sasaki suddenly remembers something. "Ah, I heard You have quite the good latte art, madame?" He musters out.

"**You heard it from me. Say you heard it from Kaneki." The black and white mutter, two hands covering his eyes, causing him to start sweating and gasping for air.**

The waitress turns. "Ah! Yes? Do you want one?"

"Can it have a bunny on it?" The waitress chokes. "W-What?!" Sasaki holds his hands up in defense. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It's stupid coming from a 22 years old _dove_, crap, Sasaki.." He mutters the last two words to himself.

The waitress is slowly turning red, but she straightens up, trying to be… _de-awkward?_ "It's not a problem." The waitress turns her head and makes her way back to the counters. "I adore bunnies."

Ah yes, women and their acts of sassyness.

After a minute, the cup is placed in front of him, a cute bunny with a chibi smile flows on the coffee. "Thank you~! It's amazing uh, waitress, uh—" The waitress seemingly gets the hint and offers a smile. "Kirishima Touka, that is." Sasaki smiled. "Sasaki haise, though I think you already know it." They're cut off by a DING sound. A couple enter the coffee shop, causing Sasaki to smile tiredly and drown himself back in his worksheets as Kirishima-san wanders off to serve the new comers.

Maybe hours pass, but he still doesn't understand, since he's almost getting done-

And after another hour, He's done. It's almost evening in Tokyo, and it's Saturday, so he considers he still has time to kill and then, he brings out the book, "Monochrome no Rainbow" from "Takatsuki-Sen", his favorite author. The waitress walks above him. "What are you reading, Sasaki-san?"

He can already feel the fact that the waitress is turning friends with him, and it is delightful. So he smiles, and this time the act of smiling doesn't hurt. "Monochrome no Rainbow, by Takatsuki Sen. It's series of one-shots, but the shots are pretty … uh… one!" He tries to make a pun but sighs as he fails. Running a hand through his hair, he laughs. "Sorry, Kirishima-san, I'm a fan of puns and make a lot, though, it doesn't turn out good always, heh." He awkwardly laughs, and then is surprised by the laugh of Kirishima-san. He looks up, to see the girl laughing. "Okay, Okay, I got it. Nice book anyway. My… Niece has it." Sasaki nods. He doesn't have to reply anyway. Drowning back to his book, he drowns in his empty mind.

"**Accept me." The black has vanished and the white is still cradling with Haise, mingling their fingers together and breathing to Sasaki's ear. "Your'e getting annoying Sasaki. I hope you reconsider the fact that you must accept me one day, or rather," The white gets closer to his ear, and Sasaki finds himself finally screaming, and trying to free himself from the harsh grip of the white boy. "…I'll take over you, and that's when your everyone loved-one distances away and start hating you." Just to make Sasaki suffer more, the white grins wryly. "You'll be alone." **

**And that presses it for the poor dove, and faraway in the real world, Sasaki Haise suddenly grabs his hair and pulls at it, bitting his lips hard enough to draw blood and muffle his screams.**

**A.N : THAT'S 4K FOR YOU**

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**Woops sorry anyway- I talked enough above so Here I wanted to recommend some games xD **

**You know I'm addicted to Visual Novels and Otome games, so I play a lot of them, except the ones I feel that their animations are weak. For example, the Luccky Rabbit reflex or something like that had a week animation in my eye so I didn't play it. But instead let me tell you some games you must play~!**

**The Jisei series ( jisei, Kansei, Yousei) / Heartstring bug (weak animation but cool bro) / Autumn's Journey.**

**Yup, that's it for now! Good bye~! ('Till next update)**

**(( I HOPE IT'S NOT OOC ))**


	4. Under the Rain 1

**©Raven Baskerville**

**Summary : The black boy is gone and even though it must cheer the dove up, Sasaki sulks deeper in his walls and feels as if something is missing.**

**A/N : Hello! I apologies for the really **_**really**_** late update, but that's all I can do. It's holiday here and yet we have classes for Robotics, and the races are in a week, so we have to rush things up for our projects. ,**

**Anyway! I think this chapter can be long if I will for it, but the problem is that I'm writing this while I'm in school, IT'S NOT SAFE WITH THAT WOLFY TEACHER IN THE CORNER.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Thank you for 30 follows and 10 reviews~ ^,^**

It's been a week since Sasaki had his last rendez-vous with the white haired and black haired boys, and even though he must be happy, Sasaki feels like something is off. All his life –_All his own two years old—_Sasaki had been together with them, and now that they're gone, he seems he's incomplete.

And being incomplete is the feeling Sasaki has most of the time.

The sun shines through the bindings of his window, through the dark and empty room. Pulling his warm blanket in his embrace like a pirate holding his treasure, he tries to shield the sun rays with the power of his blanket, sinking down to the bed even more.

Even though Sasaki is a morning person most of the time, today, he really wants to just sleep. Sleep and maybe get away from this world for a while so he can be free, free from the world, free from the feeling of being incomplete, free from—.

Never mind sleep, he _had_ to go for the café 'Re'.

"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" screams a delicate girl inside the beautiful café of 'Re', the broken cup's pieces piercing through her skin, and her blood dripping down on her white and brown uniform. "Claire!" Sighs a blue haired girl, her short bangs covering her right eye. "I'm so sorry Touka-chan….! I—" Touka shakes her head and grabs the new girl's hand. The first day Yomo brought her to 'Re', Touka had been parlayed for the rest of the day, staring at Yomo instead of the new girl. It was _weird_, of _Yomo_ to bring someone _new_ to the café, and a _girl_, this is Yomo she is talking about! But then, she decided she would start welcoming this girl to this café, maybe even make 'Re' a better café, like Anteiku….

But the first day the girl started working, Claire had broken about twenty five cups, _those beautiful green and white cups—_and Touka had to do her best not killing the girl, but surprise! Touka has gotten better at controlling her rage!

And now, at her second day, she had broken her first cup, and this time, fortunately it was a cheap plain-white cup. Touka sighs, taking out a thin broom and then, she starts cleaning up the mess while Claire takes out another cup shakingly, and pours the coffee in it. Yomo stands behind the counter all the time, unreadable expression on his face—_god,_ _he didn't even have an expression._

The bell above the door rings, signaling everyone that the door has opened and a living creature is entering the café.

Touka quickly looks up from the floor in front of her to the door above her, and the person entering inside.

The white hair mixed with black strands quickly greets her, letting her mind wander back to the dove she had seen, the dove who looked so much like Kaneki and the dove who _was_ Kaneki—.

Sasaki's eyes wander around, the mismatched colors making him look a little creepy to the customers, but as soon as they notice the popular white suitcase and the shiny white coat, the customers smile and a kid waves her hand, her doll sitting next to her as she takes a bite out of her cake.

A smile makes it's way to Sasaki's delicate face as he makes a small wave with his index and middle finger, then the smile is replaced by a childish pout as he realizes his favorite seat next to the window is taken by another couple. Sighing , he walks over a table next to the counter Yomo is standing behind, and he's not even moving, nor speaking, just nods his head as Sasaki sits, and the dove takes the signal as a greeting. "Hello, Yomo-san." His mind tries to find a way to start a conversation, maybe even trying to make a pun.

Nope, not replying.

His mind can't even find a topic to talk about, so he just decides to order a black coffee. In the corner of his view, he sees a blonde girl, short, and having pigtails, and Sasaki starts thinking if she had blue hair, that would look like Saiko a lot. Well, back to the order. "Yomo-san—""Black coffee coming up."A sudden dialogue comes out from a person who's kneeling on the ground, her short blue hair on her neck and forehead, shadowing her eyes.

Sasaki looks down at the person who's on the ground, and suddenly recognizes the person as Kirishima Touka. "Kirishima-san?! Eh, let me help—" His mind spits out the sentence before he can even think about it, and his legs move without permission over the kneeling figure who's now staring at him with wide eyes, his hands start collecting the largest pieces of the broken cup to throw them to the trash can. "W-Wh—Thank you Sasaki-san, I was doing fine all by myself." The waitress mutters, feeling the heat of the stares that are looking at her and the young customer –_ A B o y—_and feels the warmth creeping to her face. "Uhm." Is the only response Sasaki has for the waitress as he's finally done collecting the broken pieces.

The last piece slides against the palm of his hand and blood slowly starts to form out, pouring down on the broken pieces slowly. Kirishima-san doesn't seem to realize first, but when the realization hits to her, she quickly takes out a handkerchief and puts it on his palm, and when the blood doesn't stop flowing, the waitress sighs. "Come with me to the back of the counter, I have some—" "Wait, Kirishima-san—""—I have some bandages which I will wrap around your hand—" "I—It's not needed—" The waitress stops, looking at him behind her bangs. "What?"

"It's not needed, Kirishima-san." Sasaki laughs nervously, as the feeling of stinging suddenly appears on his palm. If Kirishima-san sees this, _no_, if the customers see this, they will think of him as a ghoul and that would mess the pride of CGG up. So, he has to conceal the healing palm of his. "Oh." Is all that Kirishima-san tells him as she spin on her heels and moves behind the counter, to start making a black coffee before she realizes the dove has already dashed out of the door.

**I don't know why, But I think this chapter was some kind of useless junk I just wrote in school, but it's not completed and would appear in two parts. It turned out to 1000 words only, so just a regular chapter.**

**Till next time~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regular – Chapter 5**

**©Raven Baskerville**

**Summary : Touka suspects if the person really **_**is**_** Kaneki. While there are a lot of evidences that scream Kaneki is Sasaki, Touka knows there is no way Sasaki is Kaneki.**

**A.N: Writing this at the same day of writing chapter 4 so maybe I can make up for the late updates and update this one sooner that the last chapters. Because oh well, after three days the new year holidays are done and so on, I have to go to school and the exams start right after the holiday finishes, so I have to practice and I may not have enough time to write the few other chapters, so I have to write them in this three days and only update them once a week.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasaki can't control his actions as he dashes out of the door, deciding not to come back to that café for the rest of the day. His palm was healing, the red spider-like strings on it, and moving slowly to ease the blood's flowing and to close the skin.

The dark clouds cover the sky and the sun vanishes behind them, the sky turns darker and suddenly dozens of umbrellas start unfolding and taking a place above a living human's head. Or even a creature. The rain starts hitting on the ground and the umbrellas, and Sasaki's poor double-colored hair. Black and white strands slowly get soaked in the rain, falling on his forehead, and slowly they start to shadow his eyes, his forehead.

Sasaki pauses and under the rain, he leans to a pole, hearing it crack slightly when he leans to it, and it doesn't take a genius to realize the pole is rusty and old, and it can break down at anytime. Yet, the dove refuses to bow down to the fact and continues leaning to the pole. He closes his eyes slowly, trying to review the events.

His palm is as good as new and he doesn't feel pained or stung anymore.

The, he wonders why is he suddenly feeling like a depressed boy who has broken his toy car?

And the raining continues, and it hits on his head,

And it sounds like _bang,_

_And bang,_

_And bang,_

_Bang,_

_And…_

_Banging stops._

_A shadow sets upon his head, and when he moves his neck, he meets up with an umbrella._

_A blue one._

_With rabbit faces drawn on the corners._

_Kirishima-san, he guesses._

Touka huffs, pulling at her uniform, in order to earn some warmth. "Sasaki-san, don't just dash out all a sudden, customers are freaked out now…"

The said person looks down, multi-colored eyes widening at her, and then he looks down, eyes closing for a second and opening, gazing at somewhere unknown. For a moment, Touka follows his gaze, and when she realizes it's pointless, Touka brings two slender fingers up and snaps them in front of the white man, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh." Sasaki mutters. "Sorry, I was just, distracted. Where's my book anyway…?" His voice slowly rises and slightly worry is heard. Touka shrugs, _of course, books just __**aren't**__ her thing, even though she reads some Taka-whatever sen in order to remember and grief for her beloved—, _"I wonder. Maybe you dropped it when you dashed out. Let's go back to the café, Sasaki-san, for now, you're soaking wet and even if we find our book it's probably wrecked."

Seeing that innocently sad look in the grey and red eyes, she quickly regrets her words. "Eherm." Clearing her throat, she rephrases her sentence. "In other words, we might be able to find your book completely healthy, it could be in a – shelter – yeah, a shelter, like a plant – though it could be dirtied a little because of the dirt—"

Sasaki's eyes only widens more, and regret waves in his eyes, causing Touka's shoulders to tense up. "Give me a break now, I'm not the most comforting—" She mutters, puffing her cheeks out. She misses the smile that slowly forms on Sasaki's sullen face, the eyes brightening up. But, No one, neither Touka misses the chuckle that pierces through the rain.

Touka's shoulders tense even more as a hand touches hers and takes the umbrella from her. "Who was the one who just said 'Let's not be soaked'?"

"**Ouch." The white boy mutters, shifting in his chair, and taps on his ears two times, only for a red Chinese centipede to be thrown out. "You're annoying, Haise." **

_**Crack**_

"**Get your hands off her."**

_**Crack**_

Sasaki's too busy to mind the white haired boy.

That's good.

Back in a lone apartment in the city, Sasaki opens the door, taking the key out of the lock and walking inside. It's quiet, and seemingly everyone are asleep – or at least busy minding their own business. The smell of coffee beans distracts him, and hi curiosity drives him to the kitchen. Tooru stands there, slender fingers playing with some useless coffee beans as the others are inside the coffee maker.

_**Take them out**_

Sasaki clears his throat as Tooru seems not to notice him. The head of the younger man shots up, looking at Sasaki. "Sasaki-san! Sorry, I was distracted watching these beans and all… welcome back?" Sasaki nods and takes out his coat, hanging it. "Thanks." He drags a chair out, and sits on it, shifting to be comfortable. "What are the others doing?"

Tooru raises his eyebrows. "Well, Saiko's busy playing Final-thingy, claiming to.. uhh, asking the princess to give, eherm,…" Sasaki cracks a smile. "Offsprings." Not a question, a statement. Tooru nods awkwardly and then plays with his fingers. "Well, Shirazu is already asleep, and I think Urie is either painting or just rubbing things on each other, as much as I heard."

"Up for a hamburger?"

"But I already made coffee, Sasaki-san, unless you want to try this new taste of…"

"Hamburgers and Coffees, collide! You have to try it for me, Mutsuki-san!"

"B-But—"

And Sasaki glances out from the window, ignoring Tooru for a moment.

Stars shine.


End file.
